


Christmas Isn't Meant To Be Spent Alone

by RaineyDaysFollowRaineyNights



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), MSA, MSAG, Mystery Skulls (Band), Mystery Skulls Animated, Mystery Skulls Animated Ghosts
Genre: A somewhat angsty Arthur, Christmas fic, Fluffy, I love these losers, Merry Christmas, Multi, Starts out angsty but then so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineyDaysFollowRaineyNights/pseuds/RaineyDaysFollowRaineyNights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis, Vivi, and Mystery have all gone back to their hometown to spend the holidays with their family and Arthur is all alone as his usual plans with his uncle are cancelled. It looks like it will be a rather lonely Christmas this year for Arthur... Or will it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Isn't Meant To Be Spent Alone

**Author's Note:**

> **Okay! So, I know this isn't a continuation of my other story, but it is Christmas and I just had to get a fic out for these losers. This story is set after the video and they have reconciled. I do intend to cover how Lewis ended up foriving him... But for now please enjoy this fic! If you squint, you will see that Lewis, Vivi, and Arthur are in an established poly relationship! Anyway, the story must go on!**

Arthur stared at the calendar that was placed on the wall across from his bed. He stared at the offensive object a little longer before releasing a heavy sigh and turning on his side. Arthur curled up and wrapped his good arm around his midsection, his metal limb resting on the table beside his bed. As he released another sigh, he finally accpeted the truth.

It was Christmas, and he would be spending it alone.

The mansion only had one occupant at the moment, and it had been this way for a solid week. The halls were empty, no life (or unlife in some individual's case) to be seen. No sining entites roaming the halls, no hyperactive blue hurricane running rampant through the entertainment room, no purple flamed ghost worrying over the other occupants of the mansion (now paranomal investigators base) like a mother hen, _no nothing._

Vivi and Lewis had both went back to their hometown to spend the holidays with their families, and naturally Mystery had gone along (he was Vivi's "dog" afterall). Vivi had been quite excited about the trip and Lewis had seemed no less eager. Surprisingly, both Lewis and his family had adjusted to the fact that Lewis was now a skeletal ghost rather quickly and now it seemed they were treating the holidays as if the man had never left the world of the living. Quite frankly, Arthur was happy that Vivi had something to look forward to (cases hardly landed on their doorstep during the holiday season) and Arthur was more than a little relieved that Lewis and his family had found well-deserved peace and a happy ending. 

He just wished he could could have a happy ending to the holidays as well.

It was no secret that Arthur and his parents had never seen eye to eye. They had always seemed to come to blows when they got together and even an outsider could tell that Arthur had not reached the high expectations his mother and father had set out for him.

That is why no one was really surprised when the dysfunctional family had a falling out after one heated argument that (and here, Arthur thinks rather bitterly, is the best part) on Arthur's nineteenth birthday.

It was after that incident that Arthur's Uncle Lance took him in and gave him a taste of what it was like to actually matter and make someone he called family proud. Lance never placed impossible to reach expectations on him and Lance made a point to tell Arthur just how proud he was of him. The two mechanics were close and they always seemed to spend the holidays together, and that was ultimately the reason Vivi and Lewis had felt it was alright to leave Arthur behind as they set off for their trip. They had simply assumed that Lance was out of town and would pick Arthur up on his way back to Kingsmen Mechanics, and Arthur had never given the two any reason to doubt that this was the case.

He neglected to mention the fact that Lance had assumed Arthur would be spending it with his friends and had made plans to help a friend of his get situated in his new home **three**  states over.

Afterall, had the others known that little fact, they would have foregone the trip home even though they had been looking forward to it. All because they wouldn't want Arthur to feel lonely and this was unaccpetable because Arthur had fucked up their lives enough already _._

_Afterall, Lewis didn't become a ghost just because he felt like it._

Just as Arthur's thoughts were about to become even more dark and depressing, his cellphone went off as a familiar song reached his ears, cutting off his train of thoughts. 

Deciding that the silence brought about by the mansion being empty would just darken his already less-than-enthused mood and that talking to someone on the phone woud only remind him of the distance between him and all those he cared about, he simply reached over and turned the device off without glancing at the name that was flashing across the screen. 

With that done, Arthur slid himself under the covers completely and decided to sleep the holiday blues away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur awoke to the sound of dishes clattering and voices outside the door. Confused, Arthur glanced at the clock on his desk. It had only been a couple of hours since he had fallen aleep, so why did it sound as if the others were home already? They weren't suppose to return until tomorrow night.

Worried, Arthur quickly rolled out of the soft bed and ran for the door after attaching the metal limb on with a soft hiss. When he threw the door open, he was met with a rather... odd sight. 

Dead beats were circling the area and stringing lights around everything, Vivi had cut off whatever she had been about to say and was glaring at Arthur as if he had stolen her last cookie, and Lewis, wearing his human persona, had his arms crossed and was slowly tapping his foot as if  _he_ was the one waiting for an explanation of some sort.

Arthur could tell he was in trouble, but for the life of him he didn't understand  _why_.

Before he could ask why exactly they were home so early, Vivi exploded.

"Arthur, why in the bloody hell didn't you tell us you and Lance would not be spending Christmas together this year?! You knew he was out of state and yet even when we mentioned it, you never corrected us!" Vivi sceeched, her voice raising in volume with each word.

Arthur felt his stomach drop at her tone and involuntiarily hunched over. He seemed to get smaller when exposed to the usually chipper girl's rage. For her to be this angry... he really, really had to fuck up.

It was clear that Vivi was riled up, but before she could voice out anymore of her frustration, Lewis added his own input.

"Arthur, why would you lie to us about something like that? We--"

It was at this point that Arthur cut the specter off, feeling the need to defend himself against the accusation. 

"Lewis, I didn't lie! I never actually said he and I would be together did I?" Arthur cried out as he stared at the two in front of him.

"Well, you most certainly weren't honest with us now were you Artee?" Vivi sniped, her eyes shimmering under the light of the chandelier.

"Vivi, listen I--' Arthur tried weakly, only for Lewis to cut him off.

"Didn't you think, even for a second, that this was something you should have mentioned to us Arthur? We would have stayed, but because you kept us in the dark about this, we ended up leaving and you were alo--" Lewis cut himself off, his eyes widening and his human perona flickered, a clear sign that Lewis was experiencing some type of emotional turmoil.

"Arthur..." Lewis whispered, the heart locket he kept close to his chest turning a deep, sad blue.

"Did you... did you _want_  to be alone? Did you want... to be away from Vivi... to be away from me?" the ghost asked, his voice strained with hurt and sorrow at the mere idea of Arthur being tired of them...of him.

At this, even Vivi seemed to tear up and stare at Arthur expectantly. 

Arthur stared wide eyed at the two before them. He was shocked that such a thought had even crossed their minds. With a loud groan he covered his eyes and and tried to calm himself.

"That is not it at all! I love you guys! Why would I want you gone?!" Arthur cried, feeling frustrated that his voice had wavered.

'Then explain it to us sweetie. What is going on with you? Help us understand." Vivi murmured, staring at Arthur with a gentle, but lost expression. She had no idea what was going on with Arthur right now and she hated not understanding.

Feeling their gazes on him, Arthur finally lost his composure and threw caution to the wind. 

"I didn't tell you guys because I knew if I did you wouldn't leave! You two were just so happy about going home and I couldn't ruin that for you! I didn't want to be the reason you were both unhappy again! I couldn't take it... Not again... I have already fucked up enough... Enough is enough..." And with that Arthur was reduced to a tearful mess. Sobs were falling from his lips and Arthur couldn't seem to get back in control.

Suddenly, Arthur felt himself being pulled into two pairs of arms and he felt the larger pair of hands start running up and down his back in a soothin gesture. Vivi and Lewis had Arthur pressed tightly between them and they stood there muttering soft and comforting words in to his ears. They stood there for awhile, soothing the young man and finally after about six minutes, the man's shaking had lessened and he could breathe a little easier.

Once Arthur settled down, Lewis and Vivi pulled him in to the entertainment room and they all cuddled on to the sofa.

There was silence amongst the friends for a few minutes before Lewis reached out and took Arthur's hand in to his gloved one. After placing a few silent kisses on the digits, Lewis broke the silence.

"Arthur, I forgive you for what happened in that cave. It wasn't your fault Arthur; you didn't fuck anything up. That monster had been waiting for someone to enter that cave and we just happened to be the ones to go in. The one who caused us all that pain was that monster. Arthur, you suffered too. So please... know that it wasn't you. Neither Vivi nor I blame you, and you shouldn't blame you either."

Lewis words were soft and gentle, and while it healed Arthur somewhat, they all knew it would take more time for Arthur to fully forgive himself, but that was okay because they would all be there to help him along in the process. 

Starting to feel uncomfortable with the conversation, Arthur changed the subject. 

"So guys... not that I am complaining or anything, but why are you back so early and how did you guys find out about Uncle Lance being away?" Arthur asked confused.

Vivi smirked and began to admire her nails. "You can't hide things from me Artee, I have my ways. I am a woman afterall."

Arthur blinked, but Lewis chimed in with a laugh. "Actually, your uncle called us to see how you were doing. He said he had tried to call you himself earlier, but you never answered and then your phone kept going to voice mail. He wasn't too pleased when he realized you never told us that he was out of town."

Groaning, Arthur slumped down in to the cusion realizing that when he saw his Uncle next, he would most likely only be assigned to oil changes as it was the most boring part of his job as a mechaninc and Lance would use that as a means to punish Arthur for not telling his friends what was going on.

Vivi smirked, knowing exactly why Arthur was groaning. "You got that right Artee! it is what you get for not telling Lew-Lew and i the truth!" At this comment, even Lewis nodded.

Sighing, Arthur resigned himself to his fate and watched as Vivi jumped up squealing. "Okay guys! Now that we have settled all this and we are finally together again, it is present time!" With a squeal, she headed for the tree in the middle of the room and began gathering the ifts in her arms. 

Lewis smiled at the energetic female's antics and turned towards Arthur. 

"You ready to get our Christmas on?" Lewis asked and laughed as Arthur shook his head at him.

"I love you man, but that was really, really lame and yeah, lets do this thing." Arthur laughed as he stood and began moving towards the blue-clad girl calling for Mystery to come on over as well.

It was as the four friends sat around the tree laughing merrily and opening gifts, that Arthur decided that this Christmas was the best he had experienced so far and he would not have wanted to celebrate it any other way. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this! I hope you liked it! Anyway, Author out!


End file.
